Festividades
by Once L
Summary: 3 Festividades que Hibari, Gokudera y Tsuna celebran de una u otra forma. - 3. Año Nuevo. - Shonen Ai. Triángulo amoroso. 1859, 5927.
1. San Valentín

**Título: **Chocolates.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya. Reborn. Mención de Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro y Chrome.

**Género: **Humor, Familia. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai, implícito. Triángulo amoroso. 1859/27.

**Para:** Crack & Roll. **Reto:** Jeuxatrois.** Tabla: **Festividades.

**Resumen: **En San Valentín... Gokudera les regala chocolates, porque sí.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece es de _Amano Akira._

_**18/11/11.**_

**Capitulo 1- San Valentín.**

Esa mañana, Gokudera se ha levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal y se ha pasado a primera hora del día por la casa de su Décimo con una bolsa de regalo en su mano. Adentro, hay un significativo presente que él mismo ha encargado desde Italia para esa fecha.

Así que luego de darle los buenos días a la Mamá de su capo al encontrarla recogiendo el periódico, invitarlo ésta a desayunar y él aceptar, se precipita escaleras arriba para ir a la habitación del castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios y un notable buen humor.

Y es que hoy... es un día muy especial que él, como su Mano Derecha, como Guardián de la Tormenta y como Gokudera Hayato, por nada del mundo puede dejar pasar.

Sin más abre la puerta, diciendo un alegre:

- ¡Buenos días, Décimo... Reborn-san!

- ¿Ah?

Tsuna se revuelve entre las sabanas luego de escuchar su saludo, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

- ¿Gokudera-kun? -se talla sus ojos, incorporándose un poco al verlo junto a la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí, qué horas es?

El reloj que tiene al lado le dice que faltan más de 30 minutos para que su alarma suene. Aún es temprano, ¿por qué entonces su amigo está ahí a esas horas?

- ¿Sucedió algo, Gokudera?

El Hitman, que también ha sido despertado por la visita inesperada de la Tormenta se sienta en su cama, detallando Hayato unos segundos en la curiosa pero increíble pijama que éste lleva.

_"Reborn-san siempre tan genial. ¿Me pregunto dónde la habrá comprado? No"._

Deja sus pensamientos y cuestiones de momento a un lado, centrándose mejor en la pregunta que le ha hecho.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no... ¡No se preocupen, por favor, no es eso! -luego de negar un par de veces con sus manos avanza hacia la cama de su capo donde el Arcobaleno también brinca.- No, en realidad no pasa nada malo, sólo quería ser el primero en darles esto.

Saca aquello que lleva en la bolsa de regalo, entregándole a cada uno una más pequeña, adornadas con papel picado de diferentes colores y bonitos moños.

- ¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!

Reborn sonríe al ver lo que hay adentro de la suya, aumentando su sonrisa al ver lo que hay en la de Tsuna. En ambas, reconoce las envolturas y por ende el lugar de procedencia de tan buenas marcas, sin duda alguna de Italia.

- Eh... así que sí te acordaste de este día, Gokudera.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Reborn-san! -sonríe otro poco, entusiasmado al ver a ambos con sus regalos.- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Tsuna, que mira los chocolates que le ha dado, y luego a uno y a otro, no termina de entender aquello.

Sí, ahora recuerda que es 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, aunque recibir chocolates por parte de su amigo lo hace sentir un poco... extraño.

Después de todo, no es común que un chico le de chocolates a otro... y mucho menos, en esa fecha.

¿A Reborn también le ha dado chocolates?

No. Cuando se inclina a ver lo que hay en la bolsita que a él le ha dado ve lo que parece ser alguna especie de granos de café que nunca ha visto en su vida, pero parecen ser muy caros.

¿Qué hace entonces?

- ¡Espero que le gusten mucho, Décimo! Los elegí pensando especialmente en usted.

- ¿Qué? Ah... -tartamudea, al no saber muy bien qué decir.

Aunque ver también la expresión que pone, la forma en la que sus ojos verdes brillan y esa pequeña sonrisa, disipan los pensamientos confusos que está teniendo.

Gokudera-kun es un importante amigo para él, no debe de asustarse y/o conflictúarse por su noble gesto. Aquello, si se pone a pensarlo con más calma, debe de ser por la procedencia de la él viene, es italiano después de todo, ¿no?

Allá, deben de celebrar esa fecha un poco diferente a como lo hacen ellos en Japón, y he ahí la respuesta y su forma de actuar en la elección del regalo.

- S-Sí... -se calma entonces, al ver que aquello no es tan grave.- Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun, no te hubieras molestado.

Pese a reírse por el nerviosismo que de pronto siente, lleva una de sus manos tras su nuca y ni la Tormenta ni él se percatan del pequeño, casi imperceptible sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas pero el Arcobaleno sí, y eso lo hace sonreír.

- ¡Por supuesto que no es molestia, Décimo! ¡Simplemente quise hacerlo!

A Reborn, aquello le da una idea. Una muy interesante y divertida, ahora que ha visto la forma de reaccionar de su alumno. ¿Qué harían los demás Guardianes si Gokudera también les da chocolates?

Están en Japón después de todo, y ahí tienen una peculiar tradición: son las chicas quienes dan chocolates a sus seres queridos y más cercanos, pero también... a la persona que les gusta.

¿Aquello pondría en conflicto a más de uno de los Guardianes de Tsuna como a él mismo por lo que vio?

Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

- Y dime Gokudera... –lo mira con interés y una pequeña sonrisa que no puede reprimir por más que quiera.- ¿No les darás algo también a los demás Guardianes?

- ¿Eh?

Aquello sin duda lo toma por sorpresa.

- ¿No les darás también chocolates?

- ¡Reborn!

El castaño protesta, al darse cuenta de cuál es su intención, su juego, con esa implicación.

- Bueno, eso... –lo cierto es que no pensó en ello. No le pasó por la mente encargar algo para los demás Guardianes, sólo compró presentes para esa fecha para su querido Décimo y el Arcobaleno.- Esto… s-sí, supongo que también les daré, Reborn-san.

- ¡Oh, qué bien! –sonríe abiertamente.- Sin duda alguna cada día eres una mejor Mano Derecha, Gokudera. Felicidades.

- S-Sí, muchas gracias.

_"Gokudera-kun". -_Tsuna hace una de sus expresiones extrañas y graciosas ante las palabras de su Tutor.-_"¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que está siendo sarcástico?"._

La expresión de su amigo le da la respuesta.

_"No, tal parece que no"._

Pero lo que a Hayato le preocupa en ese momento, en lo que está pensando es en lo siguiente:

_"¡Maldición! Ahora tendré que buscar dónde venden chocolates para darles a esos idiotas"._

Sus puños se cierran, recordando dónde es que ha visto dulcerías para ir más al rato ahí.

Pero todo fuera por ser una mejor Mano Derecha...

... sólo por eso, es que les va a dar chocolates a los demás Guardianes.

Para diversión de Reborn, que sabe que aquello va a ser divertido ver de cerca.

**.::.**

- Ah...

Gokudera suspira, recargándose en el barandal de la azotea.

Ha sido un día largo y pesado. No sólo ha tenido que saltarse una clase para salir e ir al centro comercial a comprar los dichosos chocolates, sino que también ha tenido que evadir, alejar y hasta gritarle a las chicas que han estado todo el día tras él esperando que acepte sus chocolates, cartas y demás presentes.

¡Hah!Cómo si él estuviera interesado en alguna de ellas.

Mira la bolsa que tiene, viendo en ésta que aún tiene bastantes chocolates.

A Yamamoto y a Cabeza de Césped ya les ha dado el suyo, sin olvidar mencionar que tanto uno como otro se sorprendieron al darles su chocolate correspondiente aunque a él no le importó realmente, sólo hizo que ambos aceptaran el presente y regresó con su Décimo y Reborn-san para decirles que a ellos ya les había dado uno.

De los Guardianes, sólo faltaba la Vaca Estúpida, el desquiciado de Mukuro, Chrome y Hibari de recibir chocolates.

Y como aún está en la escuela, lo más lógico es darle el presente al bastardo de Hibari, para luego ir a Kokuyo Land y al final pasarse de nuevo a la casa de su Décimo y darle a la Vaca Estúpida, I-pin y Fuuta los que quedarán.

El problema radica en que no sabe dónde está el prefecto. Un día del año que lo necesita y no está por ningún lado. Cuando fue a la azotea esperó verlo ahí pero no estaba.

Quién sabe, quizá ese día no ha asistido, no lo sabe y tampoco le interesa mucho.

- Maldición...

Dice por lo bajo, chasqueando molesto su lengua.

¿Qué tiene él que andar haciendo repartiendo chocolates a todo el mundo? Ser la Mano Derecha de su Décimo es una tarea difícil, pero aquello lo vale.

Sin más vuelve a suspirar, dispuesto a buscar de nuevo al prefecto pues aún tiene mucho que hacer.

La puerta de pronto se abre, volteando a ver quién es.

Curiosamente es Hibari Kyoya, por lo que frunce de inmediato el ceño.

El prefecto camina hacia él al verlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro? Las clases ya terminaron, vete a tu casa ahora.

- ¿Hah? -rezonga de inmediato, dando un paso al frente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te muerdas hasta la muerte o qué?

La pequeña sonrisa burlona que esboza el Guardián de la Nube lo hace pensar por largos segundos.

¿En verdad tiene que darle a Hibari también un chocolate? ¿Al arrogante, prepotente y sádico de Hibari? La idea no lo convence mucho.

- No, por supuesto que no.

Responde después, entrecerrando sus ojos y metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos. Quizá deba hacer una excepción con el prefecto.

- Eso pensé. -se burla éste, ampliándose su sonrisa al escucharlo.

El italiano pasa a su lado, arrastrando sus pies y sin mirarlo. Lo sabía... buscar, esperar o tratar de hablar con el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina ha sido en vano, una pérdida de tiempo.

Además, ¿quién podría asegurar que el bastardo aceptara el presente?

Es un simple chocolate después de todo, aunque la encargada de aquella confitería dijera que eran los mejores chocolates de la ciudad.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir nada, y sólo se escucha el sonido que hace el viento. Pero la Tormenta sabe que no se puede ir así. Se lo ha prometido a Reborn-san después de todo.

- Hibari. -el italiano se detiene, más no se gira. Le da la espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, herbívoro?

Gokudera se queda callado unos segundos, girando lo suficiente para poder verlo. Su expresión es seria y frunce un poco más el ceño; su mirada, se afila por momentos.

- Toma esto.

Le lanza uno de los chocolates en bolsita, atrapándolo el otro sin problemas.

Kyoya está a punto de decirle algo, hacerle un par de preguntas porque no entiende a qué se debe aquello o qué pretende cuando ve cómo el herbívoro retoma su camino y en cuestión de segundos se queda solo en la azotea.

No lo sigue. No tiene esa intensión ni necesidad, se queda en su sitio mirando la figura de este chocolate: un conejo.

Qué curioso.

Tan curioso y extraño como el proceder de Gokudera Hayato en San Valentín.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Otro fic, cumpliendo el reto de esta quincena de Crack &amp; Roll.<p>

El fic está compuesto por tres festividades, esta es la primera: San Valentín. ¿La siguiente? Halloween.

La característica principal de esta tabla, comunidad (Jeuxatrois) y reto, es que trabaja con tríos y triángulos amorosos. Yo he elegido a Hibari, Gokudera y Tsuna como triángulo amoroso, siendo el fic un 1859, 5927.

Espero que les guste :D

Nos vemos más al rato o mañana, pues el reto se cierra mañana y como siempre, yo aquí escribiendo a última hora T.T Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	2. Halloween

**Título: **¿Truco o Trato?

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya. Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta e I-Pin.

**Género: **¿Humor? Familia, Amistad. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai, implícito. Triángulo amoroso. 1859, 5927.

**Para:** Crack & Roll. **Reto:** Jeuxatrois.** Tabla: **Festividades.

**Resumen: **Porque muchas cosas podían pasar en Halloween, tanto buenas como malas.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece es de _Amano Akira._

_**19/11/11.**_

**Capítulo 2- Halloween.**

Gokudera Hayato no sabe qué hacer, se ha quedado en blanco y no puede darle ninguna respuesta a su Décimo.

- Gokudera-kun, por favor...

Tsuna insiste, sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento, pidiéndole, rogándole con toda su alma que por favor, por lo que más quiera en el mundo, acepté. Si lo hace, se lo va a agradecer y mucho, quizá por eso... es que comienza a llorar, a caer lágrimas de sus ojos sólo para terminar de convencerlo.

Acción, que por supuesto pone en duda y más inquieto a la Tormenta.

- Eh, yo... -murmura por lo bajo, desviando su mirada hacia Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, que lo miran suplicantes y con ojos grandes esperando su respuesta. Que diga por favor que sí.

Y por supuesto, el único que disfruta abiertamente de esa situación es Reborn, que mira fijamente al italiano al esperar su respuesta luego de ver cómo los cuatro le miran.

_"¡Eh! ¿Qué harás, Gokudera?"._

A éste, no le agrada en lo más mínimo la idea de tener que llevarlos en la noche a pedir dulces, pero su Décimo se lo está pidiendo, y le está haciendo esa carita en la que nada, así le pida una roca de la Luna, le puede negar. No tiene ni la fuerza ni el corazón para decirle que no.

Así que lo acepta.

- De acuerdo... -suspira resignado, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Lo haré, Décimo! ¡Déjemelo a mí!

_"¡Todo sea por ayudar al Décimo!"._

Se dice a sí mismo, llorando por dentro pues ya tenía planes para ese 31 de Octubre, y hasta su disfraz para salir a la calle y buscar fantasmas, demonios y otras criaturas más.

- ¿De verdad, Gokudera-kun?

Los ojos de Tsuna brillan, y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos dejan curiosamente de salir de la nada al escucharlo.

- Sí. -golpea su pecho en señal de orgullo.- ¡Yo los llevaré!

- ¿De verdad, Hayato-nii?

El italiano mira a Fuuta y luego a los otros dos que lo miran igual de emocionados.

- S-Sí.

- ¡Eh, Estúpidera nos llevará!

- ¡Lambo! -le reprende I-pin por llamarlo de esa forma. Se gira hacia la Tormenta, y se lo agradece con una sonrisa y una reverencia.- Muchas gracias, Gokudera-san.

- ¡A-Ah, no es nada!

Gokudera se ríe, sintiéndose incómodo pues no está acostumbrado a que otros le agradezcan… aunque se siente muy bien.

El Arcobaleno que observa la escena con interés, le habla sin contenerse de ninguna forma a su alumno.

- Felicidades, Tsuna inútil... lograste lo que querías.

- ¡Re-Reborn! -se queja éste, volteando a ver a su amigo.- No... ¡No le hagas caso, Gokudera-kun! Haha. -se ríe nerviosamente, regalándole después una sonrisa verdadera pues en verdad lo ha salvado.

Lo ha salvado de tener que ir y tener que soportar ese martirio que es para él tener que salir en Halloween y encontrarse con todas esas personas que se disfrazan de monstruos, fantasmas, brujas y demás, que tanto lo asustan y hacen sufrir.

Ya se veía corriendo por la noche por toda la ciudad con el corazón agitado, llorando a más no poder y con Reborn persiguiéndolo vestido de algún monstruo conocido pero igual de terrorífico para su disfrute.

Lo bueno ha sido que este año no será así. Todo, gracias a su querido y confiable mejor amigo.

Por alguna razón... se sonroja al verlo.

- Muchas… ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme en verdad, Gokudera-kun! –lo toma de las manos y le agradece una y otra vez.

- ¡No! –consiguiendo que la Tormenta también se sonroje y se emocione al ver la expresión tan sincera, gentil y linda de su capo.- ¡No me lo agradezca por favor, Décimo! ¡Yo estoy muy feliz de poder ayudarlo!

- ¡Eres el mejor, Gokudera-kun!

- ¡De-Décimo!

Tanto uno como otro están tan emocionados, tan felices, que ninguno de los dos repara en las miradas que el Arcobaleno, o los niños les dirigen. Y en algún momento de la situación terminan abrazados, con tenues sonrojos en sus mejillas y una agradable sensación en el pecho.

- ¿Qué, es que van a seguir así todo el día Tsuna inútil, Gokudera?

Las palabras de Reborn consiguen que ambos salgan de su agradable trance y se separen con un rojo más intenso que se instaura hasta sus orejas. Los dos se sientes muy avergonzados de haber dado un espectáculo así, que ni siquiera pueden mirar al otro al no saber qué les pasó.

- ¡Haha! –Lambo se ríe y señala divertido.- ¡Se pusieron tan rojos como tomates!

- ¡Eh! –Fuuta pasa de la sorpresa a la alegría.- ¿Será que Tsuna-nii y Hayato-nii son compatibles en más de un sentido? –por lo que rápidamente saca su gran libro.- Quizá deba hacer un ranking sobre ustedes.

- ¿Eh? ¡N-No! –el castaño se acerca para impedirlo, desapareciendo en gran medida su sonrojo.- ¡No es necesario, Fuuta! ¡E-En serio!

- ¿Tú crees, Tsuna-nii?

- Sí. –trata de convencerlo, para que no haga ningún ranking… y mucho menos de ellos dos.- Gokudera-kun y yo somos muy buenos… a-amigos, ¿cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto! –dice el italiano al encontrarse con la mirada de su querido capo.

Pero al instante se da cuenta de que gracias a ella, no puede pensar claramente en la pregunta y sólo ha dicho que sí por inercia, al dejarse llevar.

- Será… será mejor que entren a casa y le digan a mi mamá que Gokudera-kun los llevará a pedir dulces.

- ¡Sí! –los tres asientes, encaminándose por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta.

- ¡Lambo-san será el que obtendrá más dulces!

- No. ¡No te dejaré, Lambo! –le aclara de inmediato I-pin, seguido de Fuuta.

- Yo tampoco te dejaré, Lambo.

- ¡Pues Lambo-san les ganara a los dos, ya verán! ¡Haha!

Cuando el castaño ve a los tres desaparecer tras la puerta, se permite dar un largo suspiro.

- ¡Ah, menos mal!

- ¿De qué te sientes tan aliviado, Tsuna?

- ¡Eh! –da un brinco debido a la repentina intervención de Reborn.- ¡De nada, de nada en verdad!

- Hn... -el Hitman lo mira con suspicacia, haciendo sudar y sentir más nervioso al otro.

¿Y si lee su mente? ¿Y si le dice a Gokudera-kun lo que estaba pensando?

¡No, no quiere que le diga eso! ¡Suficiente tiene con sentirse extraño a su alrededor, con cada palabra y sonrisa que le da como para que Reborn le diga cómo se siente en su presencia y que al mismo tiempo es... agradable!

¡Ah!

Se desespera porque no sabe qué le pasa. Todo eso sucedió desde aquel día en que Gokudera-kun le dio aquellos ricos chocolates en San Valentín. Desde entonces, se siente muy extraño y confuso sobre su amigo y aún no sabe ni por qué.

- ¿Décimo?

El de ojos verdes se inclina al verlo actuar tan extraño, consiguiendo que éste se tense más.

- ¡No es nada! ¡N-No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Sin aguantar un segundos más ante esa presión, corre hacia su casa dando un portazo luego de desaparecer de su vista.

- Dije algo que… ¿no debía?

Hayato no entiende qué sucede, y el Arcobaleno sí, por eso es que sonríe.

- ¿Tú que piensas? Tal vez... debería de pensar en eso, ¿no?

- ¿Eh?

El Hitman camina unos pasos hacia la casa, volteándose y despidiéndose de él.

- Ciao, Gokudera.

- S-Sí, nos vemos después, Reborn-san.

Hace una reverencia, viendo después como entra a la casa de su Décimo y él se queda ahí.

No entiende qué ha pasado, pero piensa en eso durante el camino hacia su casa.

Lo único que sabe, es que mañana será un día en definitiva largo y complicado.

**.::.**

No se equivocó.

Al día siguiente, y luego de pasar a la hora acordaba a la casa de su Décimo, no sin antes prometerle que le llevaría muchos dulces, los pequeños y él inician su peregrinación por las calles oscuras de Namimori.

No se sabe si es por el día o por el ambiente oscuro y dulce, pero las calles, las personas y el entusiasmo de todos es… diferente.

Los cuatros van disfrazados, sí, siendo como se esperaba el disfraz de Gokudera el más extraño de todos. Y es que la Tormenta no va vestido de un único monstruo o criatura en particular sino todo lo contrario.

Lleva unos colmillos y los ojos pintados con lápiz negro como si fuera un vampiro y dado su tono de piel, en verdad lo parece. Su vestimenta, pantalones y chaleco negros muy ajustados (Tsuna casi se desmaya al verlo, tanto por su apariencia terrorífica como por lo bien que se veía) agregando el detalle que debajo del chaleco lleva parte del pecho vendado así como en los brazos, haciendo una clara alusión a las momias vivientes. Una cola, unas alas negras y un tridente (más bonito que el de Mukuro, pues que se creían, ¿ha?) hacen referencia a un sexy y malvado demonio. Y a cada lado de su cabeza lleva un par de tornillos como los que Frankenstein llevaría. El toque final lo da aquellas manchas en diversas partes de su cuerpo que simulan la sangre, así como sus pulseras, cadenas y colgantes que nunca faltan.

Sin duda alguna, el disfraz perfecto.

Pero el propósito de Hayato, el motivo por el que le gusta salir a las calles el 31 de Octubre desde que tiene memoria, no es para pedir dulces o hacer travesuras, no. El motivo por el que este año estaba feliz, era porque por fin había conseguido por Internet un aparato que podía sentir y mostrar la actividad de los fantasmas. Eso, y que había aprendido un par de hechizos más tanto para identificar a los demonios como para mandarlos de vuelta al Infierno.

Pero algo estaba mal, bastaba con mirar hacia el frente y ver a unos pasos más adelante el motivo por el que no podía ir al cementerio o las casas que él había identificado como "sospechosas". Aquel motivo se reducía a tres personitas que tenía que cuidar en ese momento: Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta.

Después de todo, llevarlos a pedir dulces era lo que le había dicho a su Décimo que haría, ¿cierto?

Sólo por un instante, pensó que lo mejor de todo hubiera sido que el Idiota del béisbol también los acompañara.

- Ah. –suspira, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos.

Si Yamamoto estuviera ahí, las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que ya eran. Eso, si tomaba en cuenta la actitud extraña que el Guardián de la Lluvia tenía para con él en los últimos meses.

- Haha. ¡Ahora Lambo-san es el que lleva más dulces!

- ¡Lambo!

Tanto su risa como sentirlo colgarse de su pierna lo saca de sus pensamientos, viendo como éste se aleja con un puño de dulces. Mismos, que son para su Décimo por lo que se enoja y le grita.

- ¡Vaca Estúpida, dame eso!

- ¡No, es de Lambo-san, yo me los encontré!

Una venita aparece en su frente.

- ¿Cómo que, _"te los encontraste"_ si son míos? ¡Dámelos, Vaca Estúpida!

- ¡No!

El pequeño Bovino corre, siendo seguido de Fuuta e I-pin que tratan de hacer que le regrese los dulces al italiano.

- Lambo, espera.

- ¡Maldición! –chasquea con molestia su lengua, mirando hacia otro lado.- ¡Ese idiota... ya me las pagará cuando lo atrape!

- Tú... ¿por qué estás haciendo tanto escándalo?

_"¿Hi-Hibari?"._

Gokudera no tiene que girarse para saber que es él. Esa voz, esa forma de hablar la reconoce de inmediato sin tener que verlo de frente.

¿Y ahora qué hace?

Por alguna razón no quiere que el bastardo lo reconozca y sepa que es él.

Y no, aquello no tiene nada que ver con que tenga una calabaza llena de dulces (para su Décimo, claro) o que esté vestido de aquella forma (es un excelente disfraz y sobre todo, original. Se convence de nuevo). No, en definitiva no es por eso, eh.

Pero si es así… ¿por qué entonces se tensa tanto, se siente nervioso, su ceño se frunce más, y hasta un tenue sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas?

Lo único que sabe, que quiere, es que no lo reconozca por nada del mundo.

- ¿Hey, me estás escuchando, herbívoro? Te estoy hablando.

El prefecto lo agarra del hombro y hace que se gire. Cuando lo hace, Hayato se pone la máscara de diablito pirata (larga historia) que Lambo llevaba y que obviamente le queda pequeña, cubriéndole apenas sus ojos y nariz. Espera que eso sea suficiente para que el otro no lo reconozca.

- S-Sí. –apenas y dice, viendo a través de los ojos de la máscara a Hibari que lo mira fijamente.

_"¡Qué no me reconozca, maldición!"._

Hibari, al tener enfrente a aquel fastidioso y alborotador ¿vampiro, demonio, momia o qué se supone que es? Hn. Lo que sea, afila su mirada otro poco. Sus labios se abren, y la Tormenta teme lo que le pueda decir.

Al final, lo que el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina le dice es un escueto:

- ¿Truco o trato?

- ¿Eh?

Gokudera no puede creer lo que ha escuchado. ¿Truco o… Trato? ¿En serio? ¿Hibari le ha dicho eso?

Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro en forma de alivio abandona sus labios al creer por un momento que había sido descubierto.

Un _"Menos mal"_ pasa por su mente, relajándose un poco. Lo suficiente para molestar al otro que lo mira con molestia.

- Hey, te hice una pregunta, responde.

- Eh, bueno…

¿Cuál elige? Si elige el trato, tendrá que darle sus dulces a Hibari y no puede hacer eso, ya se los prometió a su querido capo. Si elige truco… quizá Hibari lo muerda hasta la muerte. Tan típico de él.

Bueno, tal parece que la respuesta es obvia.

Suspira de nuevo, alzando su vista para darle su respuesta.

- Truco.

- ¡Wao! ¿En serio? –una media sonrisa curva sus labios.- ¿No prefieres darme todos tus dulces, o mejor aún… todo tu dinero que traes?

Su vista va hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón sólo para enfatizar su punto.

- ¿Qué?

No puede creerlo. Incluso en Halloween, Hibari anda extorsionando y mordiendo gente. Ah, ¿por qué no lo sorprende?

- No traigo dinero. –es la respuesta que le da, entrecerrando sus ojos aunque éste no pueda verlo.

- Qué mal, entonces… -sus tonfas hacen acto de aparición.- Tendré que morderte hasta la muerte.

_"Lo sé"._

Se agacha para dejar a un lado la calabaza con dulces que trae, volviendo a erguirse. Se queda inmóvil en su sitio, cerrando sus ojos y apretando con fuerza sus puños. Espera los golpes de Hibari, pero por alguna razón estos no llegan.

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿No me va a morder?"._

Pese a la incertidumbre y duda que siente, no se mueve ni abre sus ojos. Hibari esboza una sonrisa al verle tensar sus músculos y hasta sus labios en una línea fina.

El herbívoro no sabe qué es lo que pasa. Eso le gusta.

_"¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo? ¿Primero dice que me morderá y luego no lo hace? ¿Será parte de algún plan o entonces…?"._

Sus pensamientos quedan en segundo plano cuando siente que Hibari se acerca a su persona pero no sólo eso, lo toma de la barbilla y le susurra, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

- Entonces… te morderé, herbívoro.

Sin decir más, le besa. Sí, le _besa_.

Pone sus labios sobre los suyos e intenta abrirse paso en su boca pese a su resistencia cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

_"¿Qué mierda estás… haciendo, Hiba…? ¡Ah!"._

Un quejido escapa de su boca, pues el idiota así, literal, le muerde los labios, aprovechando ese momento para profundizar aquel beso que es frenético, desgastante y constante.

_"Como una Tormenta"._ -piensa, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo. Y lo consigue.

- ¿Qué crees que estás…? –se apartara de él, respirando agitadamente.- ¡Haciendo, bastardo!

El guardián de la Nube está muy tranquilo ante lo ocurrido. La sonrisa burlona que tiene sólo lo desespera más.

- Elegiste truco… pues yo te di uno.

Gokudera está a punto de sacar sus dinamitas y lanzárselas para hacerlo estallar, cayendo en cuenta que no puede hacerlo o el idiota se dará cuenta de que es él (si es que no lo ha hecho ya con los gritos y su forma de reaccionar ante el beso). Así que simplemente se agacha y toma de nuevo la calabaza con dulces.

- ¡Pues es el peor truco que me han hecho en la vida! –se gira.- ¡Reza porque no te vuelva a volver a ver o está vez si te mato, imbécil!

- Claro.

Hibari se queda en su sitio, esbozando una sonrisa burlona al ver como el otro camina con pasos rápidos para alejarse.

¿Dónde se supone que está la Vaca Estúpida y los demás? ¡Oh sí, por allá!

Va hacia ellos, dispuesto a terminar con esa Noche de Halloween, de Truco o Trato, dispuesto a comprarles a cada uno una montaña de dulces y chocolates si hace falta.

Lo único que él quiere es irse a su casa o ya de paso, hacer un trato con un Demonio de Encrucijada para hacerle la vida de cuadritos al bastardo de Hibari Kyoya, que odia en esos momentos con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Quién diablos se cree para hacerle eso? ¿Para arruinar de aquella forma su preciosa noche de Halloween? ¡Él, lo mata! Así le cueste toda su vida o su alma.

Lo que Gokudera no sabe... es que de esa forma, Hibari por fin siente que le ha regresado aquel "favor" con el chocolate que le dio en San Valentín.

No es la forma en la que había pensado en regresarle el favor, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Las cosas se dieron así. En un momento estaba mordiendo hasta la muerte a un tipo unos metros más allá, y al siguiente había visto al herbívoro con aquellos niños. Lo que pasó después es historia.

Aunque tampoco ha sido tan malo como pensó.

Gokudera Hayato esa noche no se veía "tan mal". Aquel disfraz, sea cual fuera, le quedaba muy bien. Aquella máscara estaba de más, pero si no hubiera sido por ella, quizá no se hubiera atrevido a besarlo, y el resultado hubiera sido totalmente distinto.

Pero quién sabe...

Sin duda alguna, ese Halloween había sido diferente para ellos tres. Para Tsuna, para Gokudera y hasta para Hibari... pero en lo que sí coincidían, era que jamás lo iban a olvidar.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Segunda Festividad, terminada :D<p>

¡Dios! Estoy hecha un lío. Apenas y termino éste, y ya tengo que pensar y escribir el otro. Esto es presión, sólo espero que alcance a terminar antes de que cierren el reto.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, y sobre todo a_ **Toki-chan**_ & **_Blu-Blu-san_** por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos después con el último, siendo nada más ni menos que, Año Nuevo ;)


	3. Año Nuevo

****Título: ****Fiesta.**  
><strong>

****Fandom: ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
><strong>

****Personajes:** **Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya. Reborn, Yamamoto. Varias.**  
><strong>

****Género: ****Familia, Amistad. Romance entre líneas.**  
><strong>

****Rating:** **T**  
><strong>

****Advertencias:** **Shonen Ai, implícito. Triángulo amoroso. 1859/27. E inesperadamente algo tenue de 8059.**  
><strong>

****Para:** **Crack & Roll. ****Reto:** **Jeuxatrois.** **Tabla: ****Festividades.**  
><strong>

****Resumen: ****Aquel inicio de año, prometía muchas cosas.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece es de _Amano Akira._

**_19/11/11._**

**Capítulo 3- Año Nuevo.**

Gokudera, aún no se creía lo que veía.

Unos metros más allá, del otro lado del pasillo y recargado en una de las paredes, permanecía un indiferente Hibari Kyoya, apartado del resto de los demás presentes.

Si bien había obtenido su confirmación de asistencia a la fiesta de Año Nuevo que Reborn-san organizaba como cada año y dado su pronta respuesta apenas y se lo explicó, lo cierto es que pensó que no iría. Que le decía un escueto _"Sí" _pero que al final no se presentaría.

Después de todo, el prefecto odiaba los lugares con demasiada gente, con demasiados _"herbívoros agrupados"_ y sin embargo y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba.

El Arcobaleno y su Décimo lo felicitaron en cuanto vieron al Guardián de la Nube aparecer, aunque él no terminaba de creérselo. Sin duda alguna, era un curioso inicio de año.

Así que verlo ahí, desde el otro lado del recinto le hace recordar, pensar cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella noche de Halloween en que el idiota lo besó. Ya han pasado unos cuantos meses y aún se acuerda de eso. No lo puede olvidar, quizá… porque fue su primer beso, por extraño que parezca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. ¿Por qué lo harían? Hibari simplemente besó a alguien que llevaba un disfraz puesto, jamás se dio cuenta de que era él, por lo que no tuvo motivo para ir a reclamarle después o decirle algo cuando se lo encontraba en la azotea, los pasillos o la entrada de la escuela.

Aquel suceso poco a poco dejó de ser importante y molesto para la Tormenta. Si el japonés no le daba importancia, ¿por qué el sí?

- Gokudera-kun.

- ¡Décimo!

Voltea a ver a su capo con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que viene con Yamamoto a su lado, sonriéndole éste de una manera que no llega a identificar.

¿Qué pasa con el idiota del béisbol?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gokudera? –le pregunta éste, al darse cuenta de que está solo.

- Nada que te importe.

- Haha. –Yamamoto se ríe, sin importarle ni molestarle su forma de contestar. A estas alturas, ya está más que acostumbrado a la forma de hablar y gritar de Gokudera.

Pero Tsuna, no está contento con esto.

- Gokudera-kun… -le reprende, disculpándose de inmediato el italiano.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Décimo!

Los tres se quedan un momento en silencio, observando cómo se desarrolla la fiesta que el Hitman ha organizado. Al menos... no han comenzado peleas ni conflictos entre los presentes, aunque a lo lejos sí se escuchan los gritos tanto de Xanxus como de Squalo, o ven uno poco más allá a Dino-san cometer algunos errores al no estar cerca en ese momento ninguno de sus hombres.

- Décimo… -Hayato mira a su capo con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. A querido decirle eso todo el día, pero debido a los preparativos o tener que darle la bienvenida a los invitados no ha podido hablar con él.- Espero que este año también sea tan bueno como el pasado, y espero poder seguir como siempre a su lado.

Se arrodilla, tomando su mano donde yace su Anillo del Cielo y lo besa. Como respuesta, Tsuna se sonroja y tartamudea antes de hacer que se ponga de pie. Ante todo, es su mejor amigo y no un simple Guardián.

- Mu-Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun… -le sonríe sinceramente.- Yo también espero lo... mismo.

Ahí, la Tormenta no es el único que se sonroja pues Tsuna también lo hace y en ninguno de los dos el sonrojo desaparece. Yamamoto mira la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ésta no es como las que siempre suele mostrar… o eso, es lo que nota Reborn unos metros más allá.

Si lo piensa, muchas cosas han pasado el año pasado, y muchas cosas más sucederán ese año. Sobre todo entre Tsuna, Gokudera y Hibari. Eso es inevitable… ¿pero Yamamoto? Él no aparecía en el plan inicial.

Ya vería con más calma qué pasaba con eso. Por ahora, hacer que la Tormenta y la Nube tuvieran otro "contacto" pues estaba seguro que si Hibari había ido a la fiesta era por algo relacionado a Gokudera, y no precisamente porque en verdad quisiera asistir a la Fiesta Anual Vongola.

- Tsuna… -así que llega ante ellos, mirando fijamente a su alumno.- Xanxus quiere hablar contigo, así que ve ahora.

- ¿Xa-Xanxus? -chilla, asustándose en el proceso.- ¿Pero… por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Y si quiere iniciar una pelea o algo? ¿Y si...?

- Yo que sé, tú sólo ve, Tsuna inútil.

Le da una patada en la espalda para que camine. Ya luego se quejará y llorará todo lo que quiera.

- Entonces iré con usted, Déci…

- No. –Reborn le interrumpe al verlo dar un paso hacia ellos.- Como su Mano Derecha, Gokudera, asegúrate de que todos los invitados se encuentren disfrutando de la fiesta. De todos modos, Tsuna no tardará.

- ¡Pero…! –su alumno protesta al ver que ni siquiera deja que Gokudera-kun lo acompañe o esté ahí para salvarlo.

- ¡Tsuna!

La seria advertencia también va para su amigo que asiente ante la encomienda del Arcobaleno.

- De acuerdo. -viendo únicamente cómo su capo se aleja con el Hitman, mirando después a Yamamoto que parece de pronto más feliz.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Gokudera?

El aludido no puede contestar pues su respuesta es opacada por los gritos de cierto Tiburón que le habla a Yamamoto mientras se acerca, así que él mejor los deja.

Camina por todo el lugar, cerciorándose de que a nadie le haga falta nada y se la estén pasando bien.

Pero después de un tiempo vuelve a aparecer en su campo de visión cierto Guardián de la Nube que sigue en el mismo sitio pero ahora, mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

¿Estará dormido?

Mejor así, pues cuando pase a su lado no lo verá ni le dirá nada. O eso es lo que creía… puesto que apenas y lo ha dejado atrás escucha unas palabras tras su espalda.

- Tienes unos modales horribles, herbívoro.

- ¿Hah?

El italiano no sólo se detiene sino que también se gira para verlo, encontrándose con unos ojos azules clavados en él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunta, pues su comentario le parece que está fuera de lugar.

Hibari se explica, con una expresión y tono neutro.

- Primero me invitas a esta fiesta y luego... me ignoras todo el tiempo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me invitó a venir, quien quería que estuviera aquí presente sin falta?

Él tiene razón. Eso fue lo que le dijo una semana atrás en la azotea, pero sólo porque Reborn-san se lo encargó, porque era su tarea encomendada.

- Sí, pero eso fue porque… -el prefecto le interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar.

- Entonces… -deja de apoyarse en la pared en la que está recargado, dando un paso hacia él.- Tus modales son horribles o… ¿sólo te gusta jugar conmigo, herbívoro?

De acuerdo. Gokudera no sabe qué está pasando o por qué Hibari le dice eso, la mirada intensa que le dirige no ayuda en absoluto. Y que él se exalte por momentos, tampoco.

- A… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso, bastardo?

¿Cómo? ¿En verdad Gokudera Hayato no sabe o… sólo es parte de su actuación indiferente como todos esos meses en los que ha actuado como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos?

Sea como sea, se lo va a decir. Si quiere saberlo, entonces lo hará.

Avanza otro poco, haciendo que él retroceda y quede contra el muro. Como es de esperarse, su ceño se frunce al instante y su expresión se torna malhumorada, desafiante, pero hay algo más en su rostro que identifica: un claro indicio de sonrojo que la Tormenta trata de disipar y no puede.

¿Qué diablos le pasa a su cuerpo y a su temperatura corporal que sabe que se está elevando?

- El chocolate de San Valentín y el beso... a eso me refiero. –le explica.

- ¿Q-Qué?

Ahora entiende menos, o mejor dicho… quiere seguir sin entender.

Porque a ver… ¿Básicamente Hibari le está diciendo que _sabe_ lo de Halloween? ¿Qué está enterado que fue a él a quién besó esa noche?

¡Imposible! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡La máscara, él estaba usando la máscara y él jamás le dijo nada sobre…!

¡Maldición!

Está de acuerdo en que aquello no significa nada, y mucho menos si considera que es referente a Hibari Kyoya.

- No sé… -mira hacia otro lado, tratando de buscar alguna excusa para salir de esa situación, de esa encrucijada y posición ante la que se encuentra con el prefecto. Están demasiado cerca para su gusto.- ¡No sé de qué diablos me hablas! ¡Además… el Décimo me necesita!

Es todo lo que dice antes de hacerlo a un lado y ganar algo de distancia entre los dos. Está a punto de irse y alejarse lo más lejos que pueda cuando el idiota lo retiene del brazo.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por escapar, herbívoro? ¿Me tienes miedo?

- ¡Yo no…! –la media sonrisa burlona que le ve poner lo distrae y confunde por algunos segundos.- ¡Yo no estoy huyendo y tampoco te tengo miedo! ¿Lo entiendes?

Logra liberarse de su agarre pero esta vez no se va y tampoco tiene esa intención. Se queda en su sitio, devolviéndole la mirada. ¿Pues quién se cree que es?

- Claro.

El bastardo esboza una sonrisa, burlándose de sus palabras y de él.

¡Quiere matarlo!

Los dos se quedan en silencio unos cuantos segundos más, mirando con detenimiento al otro.

La tensión parece disiparse, transformándose en otro tipo de "ambiente" cuando el Guardián de la Nube habla por lo bajo y acorta la distancia que los separa.

- ¿Me dirás entonces qué es lo que pretendías con eso, Gokudera Hayato o... tendré que interrogarte a mi manera?

- ¡Déjame en paz, Hibari! -mira hacia otro lado, tratando de no reaccionar a su cercanía, al roce de sus cuerpos o al perfume de marca que lleva e identifica al instante.

- Lo haré cuando respondas mis preguntas y aclares todas mis dudas.

- ¡Ja! ¿Por qué tendría que responderte algo a ti?

- Porque es lo justo. -se acerca un poco más.- Porque me lo debes. -su media sonrisa se prolonga por momentos.- Porque no me diste ninguna clase de respuesta ni hiciste otro movimiento en meses hasta la semana pasada cuando me invitaste a venir. Por eso, y porque ya me estoy cansando de tu juego, es que quiero respuestas.

- ¿Juego? -su ceja se alza a modo de confusión. ¿De qué juego le está hablando? El no está jugando ninguno.

- ¿No lo es?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que yo tendría tiempo para estar jugando con alguien como tú, Hibari? -mira hacia otro lado, murmurando esto último.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar perdiendo mi tiempo de esa manera.

_"Cómo ser una mejor Mano Derecha para el Décimo, o estar siempre con él"._

De sólo pensarlo, se sonroja.

- ¡Ah, Gokude…!

Las palabras de Tsuna quedan inconclusas al ver que su amigo está unos metros más allá con Hibari-san, pero lo que más le sorprende, es la posición en la que se encuentran: el prefecto tiene acorralado a su amigo y él no hace nada por alejarlo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Están teniendo una pelea o algo así?

Está a punto de decirles algo, lo que sea, de atraer su atención cuando el Hitman salta a su cabeza y le dice que no interfiera, que guarde silencio y espere un poco más. Debido a eso, tanto Tutor como estudiante escuchan a la perfección lo que el presidente del Comité de Disciplina le dice a la Tormenta.

- ¿Puedo suponer entonces que esto no es un juego, herbívoro?

- ¡No, te digo que no lo es! ¿Qué no lo entiendes, maldición?

Reborn sonríe, y Hibari lo hace de una manera más discreta por lo que eso implica. Por lo que Gokudera Hayato está aceptando sobre el Chocolate de San Valentín, y que el beso que le dio en Halloween tuvo que ver con que lo invitara personalmente a esta Fiesta Vongola. Y lo más importante de todo, que esto (y lo pasado) no es un juego, sino todo lo contrario, todo es real, muy en serio.

- Bien, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. -se separa de él, luego de percatarse que no están solos, aunque no lo dice.- Nos vemos luego, herbívoro.

- ¿Hah?

El italiano se queda sorprendido de ver cómo con algo tan simple:_ "No es un juego"._ El prefecto deja de molestarlo e invadir su espacio personal. Bueno, qué importa. Lo bueno es que ya se va.

Al ver que Hibari-san se ha ido, Tsuna se acerca aún confundido a su amigo.

- Gokudera-kun, ¿qué era...? ¿Qué fue todo eso? -pregunta, porque tiene una extraña sensación en el pecho, siente incomodidad ante lo que ha visto, aunque no termina de saber por qué. Sólo sabe que no le ha gustado.

_"¿A Hibari-san... le gustará, Gokudera-kun?". _-se plantea por un efímero momento, convenciéndose al instante de lo contrario.-_ "¡Imposible! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Haha"._

- ¡Ah, Décimo! -sus ojos brillan al verlo de nuevo y sin ninguna herida visible.- ¿Eh, eso? ¡No le preste atención, por favor! ¡Hibari y sus tonterías!

- Si fuera tú, Gokudera, no lo llamaría de esa forma.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Reborn-san?

Ni uno ni otro llegan a entender las palabras del Arcobaleno.

- Nada. Ya lo verán después ustedes mismos.

La sonrisa enigmática que le ven poner, no augura nada bueno.

¿Pero, alguien lo puede culpar de ser el único que se da cuenta de que entre Hibari, Gokudera y Tsuna hay un triángulo amoroso que ahora más que nunca se ha marcado más?

No, por supuesto que no.

No es su culpa que su alumno y su Mano Derecha fueran tan lentos y despistados en ese sentido. Una suerte, que Hibari no fuera así.

Sin duda alguna, ese año también sería muy interesante y divertido. Sobre todo... por Hibari y Gokudera.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Tercera festividad terminada :D<p>

No la había subido pues no estaba satisfecha con el resultado, aunque luego me di cuenta de por qué. Me hacía falta un capítulo más, pero esta vez con 1859 más en regla. Así que con la confesión y aceptación que ha hecho Gokudera (que no era su intención, o al menos en ese sentido) ahora ya lo puedo hacer :P

Veremos de nuevo qué pasa entre esos dos con las tres Festividades (San Valentín, Halloween & Año Nuevo) de una manera más breve, pero con las consecuencias de las palabras de Gokudera traen. Así que sí, habrá un capítulo más para este fic :D

Muchas gracias a **_Julie Theron, Toki-chan, Perlita, Mimichibi-Diethel_** & _**YukinoMare**_ por su lindos comentarios. Espero que la actualización les gustara. Nos vemos, pronto ;)


End file.
